


Morning, Ray

by slidellra (sli)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/slidellra
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Morning, Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Morning, Ray

## Morning, Ray

  
by slidellra  


* * *

Ray wasn't really asleep, but he wasn't getting out of bed, no how, no way. It was way too fucking early and way too fucking dark. Even if it wasn't early, it was still too dark. He'd felt the shift and bounce when Fraser'd gotten up, but he'd just rolled over and burrowed deeper. Just 'cause he was living rustic in the Arctic did not mean he had to become a morning person.  
  
Some time later, Fraser came back in from tending the dogs or whatever. Ray heard him, of course he did; the cabin was just one big room. He listened, but didn't move. There was always a chance that if he showed signs of life Fraser would try to get him up to do something hearty. He wasn't ready for hearty.  
  
Fraser must have moved super quietly, 'cause when he slid back into bed Ray didn't hear him coming. He especially didn't expect Fraser's cold, cold hands on his previously toasty skin. He snarled and cursed him, but the blankets must have muffled it, because Fraser just chuckled and moved closer and kissed his neck.  
  
Despite his complaints, Fraser wasn't just kissing him but was oh so subtly pulling on him with those cold, cold hands. Ray knew what Fraser wanted, knew the signals for "lie on top of me," "straddle me," "ride me," but he wasn't sure about it. When he was awake, maybe. He was pretty sure he liked fucking Fraser when he was awake. But it was cold and he was asleep, damn it. Fraser could do the work this time.  
  
But Fraser's hands didn't stop with the urging and they were getting less cold, so Ray decided to give in on this one thing and rolled on top of him.   
  
It wasn't so bad. Fraser's skin was chilly, but the blankets were still keeping in most of Ray's valuable heat. Plus, Fraser's lips were soft and felt really good. Fraser didn't seem to mind his morning muck-mouth, which was handy, 'cause this wasn't his idea; he'd just been sleeping. If Fraser wanted to kiss someone minty fresh he could come back later.  
  
The kiss was good, though. And Fraser's body was a nice place to relax. And, hey, there was a nice, friendly Fraser erection, too. Ray shifted onto his knees and rubbed experimentally. It was possible there was something in this whole waking up and moving thing after all. Maybe.  
  
After some more kissing and rubbing, Ray decided that Fraser's idea didn't entirely suck, so he told Fraser to get the lube and get him ready. Between the nibbling and the not really being awake, it might not have come out in clear comprehensible English. Probably not, 'cause Fraser did that snort-chuckle thing again and kissed the side of his face before obeying.  
  
Maybe Ray could have made the finger/lube part of the process easier on Fraser by moving closer, but he was comfy where he was. He let Fraser push some lube into him and it felt good. Then, while Fraser slicked himself up, he found the energy to move into position. Yeah, that was it. Fraser was helpful and held his dick up for Ray and he worked himself slow, slow and easy, down on it, closing his eyes because the blanket had slipped and it was brighter than he'd thought and because Fraser was always, every time, really kind of surprisingly big.  
  
Ray pulled the blanket back over both of them, anchoring the edges with his hands to keep out the bad light and cold, and then he began to move. Slow at first, because slow was all he could be bothered with, and then faster, following the feeling inside him.  
  
Fraser had his hands on Ray's ass and was making sounds, so it was apparently good for him, too. Cool. Ray kissed him, a little off-center, before getting caught back up in his own sex groove.  
  
Ray's head was getting clearer as his body got more and more demanding. Apparently, he wanted to ride Fraser faster and harder, and he had to be mostly awake to do it. He let go of the blankets and braced his hands on Fraser's chest instead. The cold air coming in felt good now, and Fraser was crying out and grabbing Ray's ass tight enough to hurt and thrusting up hard and coming.  
  
And that was fine for Fraser, but Ray hadn't come yet, so he pulled Fraser's hand to his dick and said, "Hgmth." Fortunately, Fraser was smart and kind and good, so he kept thrusting and jerked Ray just right and Ray felt his orgasm in his ass and his cock and in his lips and fingers and fucking everywhere. After it had rushed out of him and trampled him in the process, he slumped down on Fraser's chest, Fraser's dick slipping out somewhere along the way.  
  
"Mrthpng," he said, closing his eyes again. Fraser's chest felt good, damp and all.  
  
Fraser kissed the top of his head and said, real soft, "Morning, Ray."  
  
Ray decided it was time for a nap.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Morning, Ray by slidellra 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
